


Succession (bloody and beaten)

by MesmiraculouslyMirthful



Series: Goretober [7]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Feferi fights the condesce, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2017-10-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:45:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MesmiraculouslyMirthful/pseuds/MesmiraculouslyMirthful
Summary: The two tyrain blooded trolls circled one another, their eyes hardened by determination and platonic hate.





	Succession (bloody and beaten)

The full moon shone down on the beach, bathing the surf in pink light. The waves lapped at the shore but otherwise the world seemed like it was holding its breath.

There was blood on the tide. 

Her Imperious Condescension, empress of Alternia, daughter of the great carbuncle of the rift, was locked in combat with her heiress, Feferi Peixes. It was a tradition as old as the tides themselves, the pillar on which their society’s line of succession was built on. Only one of them would walk away from this battle alive. 

The two tyrain blooded trolls circled one another, their eyes hardened by determination and platonic hate. Feferi's mouth was set in a grim line, her lip split wide open and already beginning to bruise and swell. The Condesce smirked at her heiress, ignoring the deep gash above her perfectly shaped eyebrows and the nick in her ear fin that was trickling blood down her neck.

She had danced this dance a hundred times and came out on top every single time-so what if this time her heiress had not only managed to survive her first attack but had also drawn blood? She would see the girl dead even if it took until sunrise.

“Give it up bitch! Imma krill you either wave, so why make it more painful on yourshellf?” The Condesce taunted.

“Never! If I die I'm taking you down with me, you terribubble hagfish!” Feferi snarled. Her hands clenched around the shaft of her double sided trident, her grip so tight that her knuckles turned white. She lunged forward, brandishing her trident so the tines pointed forward. The Condesce threw her own trident up, using it to turned aside the blow. 

The air rang with the sound of metal on metal.

Both tyrains panted with the exertion. 

The Condesce swiped Feferi's trident away with her own and raked her claws across Feferi's upper chest, drawing five long scratches across her collar bones and down her sternum. Feferi cried out in alarm, the scratches welting with blood.

“Face it guppy, you ain't gonna be taking ma place.” Her Imperious Condescension gestures widely around her. “This ships is mine.” The last word comes out in a possessive snarl.

Feferi twisted and lunged, her trident following the arch of her body to smash against the Condesce’s face with a meaty smack. The empress spit out a sharklike fang and a mouthful of blood. She let out a howl of anger and lashed out, almost completely on instinct, her fist crashing haphazardly against Feferi's eye. There was a loud crunch upon impact.

Feferi dropped hard to the sand and punched upwards, her fist slamming into the Condesce's ribs. She jerked back, rolling out of the Condesce’s reach, even as the empress reeled and lost her footing from the strength of Feferi's unexpected hit, her feet skidding out from underneath her as she stepped into one of many puddles of blood that had soaked into the sand. 

The Condesce landed hard on her back and Feferi lunged forward, bringing the tines of her trident down into the empress’s chest with all her strength. There was a moment of panic on Her Imperious Condescension’s face, and then nothing as she fell still.

Feferi kneeled trembling in the chaos, her hands still clutching the trident buried in the Condesce's chest. She had done it. She had won.


End file.
